


Advertising

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Shopping, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never ceased to amaze Black that N was so easily persuaded by advertising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advertising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyu-lobster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nyu-lobster).



> Prompt was only 'isshushipping'.

It never ceased to amaze Black that N was so easily persuaded by advertising. Perhaps it was due to a lack of experience with reality, but N seemed to take the boastful claims of advertisers as truth.

Like cohabitation with N wasn’t bad enough without a sudden clutter of junk the TV had told N was necessary for every home.

“Just because they say that doesn’t mean it’s true,” Black insisted as he eyed a miniature model of Nacrene City.

“Then why would they say it?” N asked.

“To get you to buy it.”

“Yes, so we can be happy.”

“No, so  _they_  can be happy with our money.”

N tutted disapprovingly. “Capitalism is not evil, it is a highly respectable model of business.”

“…uh-huh.”

N held out an advertisement for men’s cologne. “Apparently this… item, whatever it is, will impress my man AND all my friends.”

Black rolled his eyes. “N, you’re what makes me happy. Not cologne. Never cologne. Just you.”

“Don’t be stupid,” N replied.

“I’m not, I’m dead serious.”

N didn’t say anything but he did close the magazine. And he didn’t come home the next day with a 5000 pyen bottle of Eau de Cologne, so Black regarded that as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about five minutes to write. I really like advertising.


End file.
